


An Open Letter to Castiel From a Drunken Dean Winchester

by Notenoughforgenius



Series: Love Letters: a written history in pining [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Letters, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notenoughforgenius/pseuds/Notenoughforgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little drabble. Drunk Dean is the most emotional Dean, you can fight me on this.</p><p>Come talk to me at bytouchalone.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	An Open Letter to Castiel From a Drunken Dean Winchester

Cas,  
I was going to start this off with dear, but it sounded to cliché so fuck it. I heard on the radio that people can sort out their feeling by writing a letter, even if they don’t send it. It’s three in the morning, your gone, Sam is with some girl and I’m drunk as all hell, so why the hell not.  
First of all, I’m sorry for being such a coward. I’m sorry for all the times you got hurt having to protect me. Your fall was my fault, your rebellion was my fault and purgatory was my fault. If it wasn’t for me you would be just fine. But I love you for everything you’ve given up for me. God I love you so much.  
Sorry for being an emotional tit. I wish I had the balls to pull you into my arms when we finished a hunt, to hold your hand when I’m driving (Sam has been sitting shot gun for too long anyway). I wish we could go on food runs together, and on the way home you’d make fun of me for listening to the same damn albums. I could teach you how to cook, and I bet you’d be damned good at fixing things. We could have Charlie and Kevin over more often. Sam would be an ass about us, but he’s an ass anyway.  
I’m sorry about that to, being scared. I know it shouldn’t be a big deal anymore, we’ve both faced worse than some asshole on the street, but it scares me anyway. What if Sam freaks out? What would Bobby and Ellen and Jo and Ash and Charlie and Kevin think? I don’t think I can do it. But I’m sorry. Sorry for being scared and nervous, and using the wrong pronouns when I sing shitty love songs in the Impala. I’ll work on that one.  
I’m gonna work on all these things Cas, I promise. I just hope you feel the same. I’ve been to hell and back, but I think loving you without you loving me back would be worse. I can take the hellfire, but I can’t live without you. Holy God, I’m a sap. The writing didn’t even help that much. I just feel worse. It feels weird to put this out. But at least it’s out.  
Wishing I was getting fucked by you and not Jack Daniels,  
Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Drunk Dean is the most emotional Dean, you can fight me on this.
> 
> Come talk to me at bytouchalone.tumblr.com


End file.
